


Burned in flames

by DeathBringer13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: “Noctis needs you,” Ignis suddenly said and gripped her hand tightly, “I will stay with Lord Ravus, but I have to ask that you stand by Noctis’ side.”In which Ignis chooses to stay and changes fate.





	Burned in flames

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to write more stuff and here I am! I'm having a lot of trouble staying focused with all my other stories so this is just for fun! I might continue it if people ask for it but for now is just a way to help me go back to the others stories.

“Luna!” Noctis screamed, his father was carrying him away from all the chaos and destruction. He could only watch as everything around them burned and couldn’t do anything about it. Luna tried to smile, a last smile before their sudden departure, one last smile for her dear friend. She couldn't leave her brother alone, she had to be strong, she was the new Oracle, she had to-

“Lady Lunafreya,” a smaller hand grabbed hers and deep green eyes fill with fear stared directly into her soft blue. She gasped surprised, he shouldn’t be here, he was in danger but he smiled at her, “you have to go.” 

“I can't!” Lunafreya whispered, “Ravus- he is-I can't leave him.” They had lost their mother, they couldn't lose each other. It would be too much, she couldn’t leave Ravus all alone.

“You're too important, King Regis will keep you safe, and you told us that the Oracle stands with the King,” Ignis said with urgency and when he noticed the uncertainness in her eyes he added, “I will stay behind, I will stand by Ravus side, I promise.” 

“I can't ask you-” Luna started to say but the sound of the magitek getting closer interrupted her. Both looked back and saw the magitek cross over the fire and started to advance towards them. They were losing time.

“Noctis needs you,” Ignis suddenly said and gripped her hand tightly, “I will stay with Lord Ravus, but I have to ask that you stand by Noctis’ side.”

Lunafreya stood there, letting her tears fall, she took out the dagger she carried on her hip, it was supposed to be a gift for Noctis, but she knew Ignis will probably need it more. She push it into his trembling hands and prayed for the Gods to listen. 

“Will you stay by his side no matter what happens?” She sobbed, she needed Ignis to answer, Luna couldn't leave without knowing that his brother would be fine. 

“Always,” Ignis whispered back. 

“Thank you,” Luna cried, she gave him a hurried hug and before the magitek could get any closer she rushed towards the direction King Regis had taken. 

She let her tears fall as she was running, for her mother, for her kingdom, for her brother...and for the brave boy that took her place while everything around them burned, her happy days were gone, but she prayed, for there was still hope left.

 

\------------------------

 

12 years later...

“Yes your majesty, although they were guaranteed victory,” The Captain of the Kingsglaive finished his report on the events that transpired in the battlefield.

“A sudden and inexplicable retreat,” King Regis stated and let the silence linger until one of the Council members broke it.

“We are at risk nonetheless your majesty,” He spoke up, “we cannot know when they would strike again.” 

Regis looked towards them, he knew that but sending more soldiers out was madness-

“Your majesty!” One of the guards approached hurriedly, “words from the West Gate. A man claiming to be an envoy from the Empire requests an audience.” 

Regis stared at the man a little taken back and wondered what could Niflheim be thinking. He sent the man back with his approval, something wasn't right, but not receiving the envoy could cause a catastrophe. 

They waited a while, Drakus finished his report and left him and his council to wait for the extrange man. It could be a lie-not the first time it happened, or an assassin- again.

“The envoy from Niflheim awaits your majesty.”

Regis gave the signal and the guards opened the doors. 

“Hello there, hello! Good day to you and you. Well meet my dear Lucians.” A man dressed in the worse case of fashion that Regis had ever seen came walking as if he owned the place, followed by a figure dressed in military white, his face wasn't totally visible because of the hood over his head and the dark purple scarf he was using to cover half of his face. Both were surrounded by guards but didn't seem to mind.

Regis observed the two figures, he knew the first man, he could still remember him even after so many years had passed. The second man though, he was all over his reports from spies out in the battlefield. His uniform hinted at his high position on the Empire and the emblem on his shoulder was the one only given to the right hand of the High Commander of Niflheim. Named 'the Messenger of Death’ for his ability to leave the battleground bare of all life, and all the failed attempts to know of his true identity left the man a mystery. 

“Has Niflheim got so bold that they sent the Chancellor himself as envoy? And only one man to guard him?” Regis asked, he had guards and part of the Kingsglaive all over the room, ready to attack at command if they tried anything. 

“It is an honor to be recognized by the great King Regis!” The Chancellor continued walking undisturbed by Regis questions, “Yet, let me introduce myself nonetheless, Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim, at your humble service.” Saying this he took his hat off and bowed to the King, but it felt more like an insult than anything. 

He stood up and placed his hat back with a smile, “And I come to you on this... fateful day to offer terms of peace.” 

“Peace?” Regis repeated, a little taken back. 

“As no doubt it will already supposed...our recent maneuver was no strategic retreat. Call it...” Ardyn walked closer to the stairs leading to the throne and stepped on the first step with enough force to cause an echo to be heard in the whole room. “A gesture of imperial goodwill.” He begin to slowly climb the stairs, “Like you, we wish nothing more than to bring a swift end to this senseless war.” 

“Is that so?” Regis asked when all the Council turned their heads towards him. 

“Of course! And we only require but a single compliance. Save your great Insomnia here. Lucis must cede all territories to Niflheim rule!”

Now everyone's attention was on Regis, he lifted his arm to stop anyone from saying what everyone had in mind. It would not help their situation.

“Ahh, Insomnia!” Ardyn spin around and admired the room. “The jewel in the crown of the Kingdom of Lucis. How foolish of me to forget…” Ardyn stopped his spinning and faced Regis again. 

“There is one last small triviality,” Ardyn smiled, “It concerns the Princess of Tenebrae.” 

Regis felt his blood get cold. What else could the Empire want? 

“Lady Lunafreya needs to travel to Gralea and Tenebrae. We have a lot of people praying for dear Lunafreya's return. The people of Eos await for their Oracle to come to their aid, yet she remains inside the walls of the Citadel, we ask that she and Prince Noctis make an appearance in Gralea and Tenebrae as a token of goodwill towards the Empire,” Ardyn faked sadness and Regis realized too late that they had reached a topic that needed to be addressed but would cause complications, “Her dear brother misses her deeply, and I'm sure a reunion is pass overdue. Families should remain together, don't you believe so?” 

Regis gripped the throne while Ardyn turned towards his Council, “Twelve years is a long time, much so if you don't know their well-being or how are they been treated, complete strangers I assure.” Ardyn turned to the side and looked directly at a man that has served as his advisor for years,“Children specially, tend to forget faces.” 

Fides Scientia was a collected man, but Regis was afraid he would attack the Chancellor if he didn't ceased, how did the Chancellor knew about Ignis? Regis could not answer his own question, but he was giving everyone a low blow, even more to Fides. His lost nephew was a sore topic, even after all these years. He had screamed at Regis and almost quit to look for the only relative he had left if it wasn't for Lunafreya's intervention. Until this day, he still didn't knew what had happened to Ignis, or why Fides had stayed here, Lunafreya had asked for them not to question him or her about it, and Regis had agreed to it. He blamed himself for leaving Ignis behind, and feel horrible because he had failed to protect him when he need him the most.

“Chancellor,” The man with the scarf spoke up, Ardyn turned towards him and seemed to think about something.

“Oh dear, I almost forgot you were there,” Ardyn grinned and continued, “Would you care to introduce yourself? I'm sure the Lucians would love to know who is the shadow behind the High Commander of Niflheim, Ravus Nox Fleuret.” 

Everyone turned towards the figure in white, they all knew Ravus had joined the Imperial army, it was all over the news when it happened, Lunafreya had cried while the Council asked furiously why would the Prince of Tenebrae join the same people who murdered his mother. 

“Do I need to remind you the reason for our visit?” The man spoke again, his accent definitely Tenebraen, “You know fully well that my presence here was not approved by the High Commander, my identity is not part of the peace proposal.” 

“Always the tactician,” Ardyn exclaimed, “very well, out job here is over. Thank you for your time, we shall await for your response.” 

Ardyn turned around and walked towards the exit, he passed by the man and placed his hand on his shoulder, Regis could see how tense his posture became, but after a few seconds he still followed Ardyn to the doors. 

“Wait!” Fides spoke up and sprinted down the steps hurriedly, he got to the bottom but remained there as if he was frozen. His eyes narrowed and Regis noticed he was shaking, “Ignis?” 

The moment the words left his lips the room was filled with whispers and disbelief, then erupted into chaos and inquiry. 

Regis stood up rapidly as if someone had dropped cold water over him. Clarus was at his side immediately and Cor had stepped forward from his hiding position by the door. The uncertainty on their faces was visible from across the room and Ardyn grinned triumphantly. 

It could not be...

The man in question turned his head to look over his shoulder, towards Fides and then towards the throne where Regis was still standing in disbelief, “That was your plan all along, Chancellor?” He whispered and finally turned around, ignoring the knowing smile Ardyn was giving him. 

“Let me introduce myself then,” Saying this he took his hood off and finally showed his face for everyone to see, “My name is Ignis Scientia, tactician and right hand of the High Commander of Niflheim. You might recognize me more as 'the Messenger of Death’ as some of your informants prefer to call me.” 

He was older, the baby fat was gone and replaced with sharp angles. He had a scar over his nose and on his lower lip, his skin was pale as if he had never been outside for too long, but Niflheim was known for their long and dark winters so that would explain the lack of pigment on his skin. Dirty blond strands of hair fell over his forehead and almost covered his eyes who seemed colder that Regis could remember. His once bright and curious green eyes had changed to a calculating and deadly glare reminding him of the ocean before a storm. 

In front of him was a warrior, the child he had introduced to Noctis was long gone, forever lost in the fires that destroyed the gardens of Tenebrae. 

Ignis did not bow to any of them, his posture was straight and he showed no signs of uncertainty, not even after seeing his uncle. Regis felt pain in his chest, the blame was consuming him, he had left this young man at the mercy of the Empire, and they had molded him into a weapon. 

If Ignis do desired he could attack them and Regis would hardly put up a fight, he was to blame for this. Regis noticed that Cor had come out of his hiding place and the hand on top of his katana was steady, but his eyes were conflicted. He had been Ignis caretaker when Fides had to attend a meeting or travel for diplomatic purposes. He had seen Ignis more than anyone, the day they had lost him he hadn't blamed Regis, he didn't rage or showed any signs of distress. He was quiet and the first daemon that appeared next to the wall was taken down before anyone could even report back to Regis.

Cor had managed what nobody had. He had taken down so many daemons that less Glaives were required to patrol the area, and even to this day he still took any mission outside the wall, and Regis had agreed to send him. He feared that Cor would explode if he remained outside the battlefield.

But now Ignis was back and all the reports claimed that he had been the one to take down their spies that had managed to get to Gralea, the strategist that had costed them so many battles. The one who had taken down a whole unit of Glaives alone, all of which were taken back with injuries but they had all recover to give their report of the white figure that had been colder than the Glacian.

Ignis turned around and proceed towards the exit, as if nothing had happened. Fides stood there in shock, Regis half expected him to run after him but he didn't, and Cor moved away to let Ignis pass. They made eye contact but none of them smiled. Ardyn lowered his head and waved goodbye as the doors started to close behind them.

Ignis never looked back.


End file.
